headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Peterson
| aliases = Margaret Lorraine Peterson | franchise = Child's Play film series | image = | notability = | type = Babysitter | gender = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois | associations = Carson Pirie Scott & Co. | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1988 | 1st appearance = Child's Play | final appearance = | actor = Dinah Manoff }} Maggie Peterson is a fictional department store employee, babysitter, and murder victim. She's a supporting character featured in the ''Child's Play'' film series and appeared in the first installment of the franchise, Child's Play in 1988. She was played by actress Dinah Manoff. Biography While Maggie is on her break, she notices a peddler wandering around the back alley of the department store. Then, she sees that he has a Good Guy doll for a cheap price and Karen's son Andy desperately wants one for his upcoming birthday. Later, she immediately rushes inside to Karen and urges her to get the toy. While they were out, their boss Mr. Criswell finds them both absent, and scolds them for leaving their posts when they return. As Karen is forced to replace another employee's shift that night, Maggie kindly offers to babysit Andy. The night goes by uneventfully, but when she tells Andy to get ready for bed, he says that Chucky wants to stay up and watch the 9 o'clock news. Thinking he's playing, Maggie calmly takes Andy to his room. As she walks back to the kitchen to clean up, Andy goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. However, she suddenly hears the TV, which she had just turned off. Even more strange is that she sees Chucky sitting by the TV. Believing Andy is playing a joke, she confronts him about not listening to her even though Andy tells her that he never turned on the TV. Then, she tucks Andy in, and kisses him on the cheek. After she leaves his room, she spends the rest of the night reading a book while listening to a movie. Later, Chucky slips out of Andy's bedroom and he begins to prowl around, frightening her. At first she thinks it was Andy again, but as she explores the apartment, she finds nothing. Then, she notices that the front door has been opened and when she locks it, she was spooked by a noise coming from the kitchen. Cautiously entering the kitchen, she finds that a bowl of sugar had fallen down and spilled. Soon after, the phone rings. Karen has called to check up on her and Maggie simply tells her that was just a bit startled by a noise. Then, they send their quick goodbyes and Maggie goes to clean up the mess. As she does, Chucky sneaks over and gets a hammer. Then, she hears a sound again behind the flower plants and when she goes to investigate, she finds nothing. However, that was just a distraction and as she turns back, Chucky hits her face with the hammer. This causes her to stumble backwards and fall out of the kitchen window, plummeting to her death. Notes & Trivia *Maggie was the first to be killed in Child's Play by Chucky. Her death has become somewhat famous as it was seen in the Child's Play poster. *Maggie's death scene was originally her being electrocuted while taking a bath, but it was scrapped. However, the scene was used later for Tiffany's first death in Bride of Chucky. *Before Dinah Manoff was cast, Sandra Bullock was considered to played Maggie "Margaret" Peterson. *Maggie's death is similar to that of the more famous demise of Burke Dennings in The Exorcist (1973) as both fall from a widow several stories to their deaths and both Andy and Regan McNeil are both suspected by detectives Mike Norris and Kinderman respectively. Appearances See also External Links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:1988 character deaths Category:Victims Category:Chucky victims Category:Characters who fall to their deaths